


Beneath The Mistletoe.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballroom dances are meant for dancing, even if you are the Saviour of the Wizarding World...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Mistletoe.

_**Title: Beneath The Mistletoe.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 934.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 24: Mistletoe.

This is the twenty-fourth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

**Summary** : Ballroom dances are meant for dancing, even if you are the Saviour of the Wizarding World...

 

_**Beneath The Mistletoe.** _

 

The ministry ballroom glittered under the light of thousands of candles while soft music filled the air. Laughing couples twirled tirelessly at the tune of an old-fashioned waltz and Severus' foot twitched under the table, in time with the music, while his face remained stoically inexpressive as he endured the unwelcome company of another Potter fan.

 

They'd hadn't managed to eat without interruption. Hadn't been able to exchange a single private word since their arrival at the ball. Hadn't had a moment to themselves and the constant intrusion was starting to grate on his nerves. Sighing under his breath, he raked the packed room as the newest visitor to their table launched on his flattering description of Harry's unmatched heroism... 

 

They'd made a lovely effort with the Christmas decorations this year. The room glowed with silver-colored snowflakes that had been charmed to float above everyone's heads. A few sprigs of mistletoe hung here and there, to the delight of the young, giggling couples who huddled under them, kissing each other breathless...

“Severus?” Harry's hand, plopping suddenly on his shoulder, startled him out of his thoughts and he turned his dark eyes to stare into bright green. “Would you like to dance? You were looking rather longingly at the dance floor”

 

Severus' startled gaze clashed with the horrified stare of the person Harry had obviously ignored in order to turn towards him and a flood of sheer embarrassment tainted his prominent cheekbones with a pink blush.

“I'm fine, Harry. I can see you're still busy...”

 

The gryffindor disregarded the rather loud agreement of the small group of people standing beside their table and turned even more markedly towards him. He was frowning with obvious worry and all Severus wanted was for Harry to ignore him and go back to his fans.

“I'm not busy. I came here to have a good time, just like everybody else, and I've just realized that I've been stuck to this table all evening long. I'm done talking to strangers while my beautiful partner taps his foot under the table, unable to go out and dance because _I'm_ trapped here.”

 

“Mr. Potter, if you'd allow me just a second of your time...” The man immediately to Harry's right began to speak, but was sharply interrupted by the screech of the gryffindor's chair when it was pushed away from the table.

 

“I'm afraid the rest of my evening belongs to my companion. I've neglected him long enough already and I plan to remedy that this instant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a very important question to ask: Severus Snape, would you do me the honor of granting me this dance?” 

 

Unfortunately, Harry's question fell into a lull of the music, which allowed it to echo around the room, bringing unwanted attention to their interaction. Everyone turned towards them, intent on witnessing his answer with truly intrusive curiosity. Severus colored further, stiffening in instinctive response to the unpleasant awareness that he was the center of attention.

“Harry, I...” He faltered when he spotted the evident scorn written across the face of the man standing directly behind Harry. His head lowered towards the table and he wished with all his heart for the floor to open right up and swallow him whole.

 

Callused fingertips curled around his chin, lifting his head once more, until all he could see was Harry's loving face. 

“Ignore them. Don't allow anybody else to color your behavior. I belong to you, my love. Only to you. No one has more right than you to my attention. I neglected you unforgivably tonight and I'm sorry. I don't want to be Harry Potter forever, I want to be just Harry, and just Harry needs you to ignore everyone else and concentrate on him right now. Can you do that, my love? Can you think of nothing else but _us,_ so that we can twirl around the dance floor for a few hours?”

 

 

He squirmed uncomfortably, attempting to ignore his instinctive desire to walk as far away as possible. His eyes focused on Harry rather desperately and the six words he whispered in response to that question were among the hardest he'd ever spoken out loud:

“Yes. I can do that, Harry”

 

Delighted pleasure blossomed across Harry's features and his hand was held reverently in the next second.

“Thank you!... Thank you for accepting me for exactly who I am, in front of these strangers. Thank you for being the only man who hasn't crumbled under the pressure of my thrice cursed popularity. Thank you for being the bravest man I know, Severus Snape.”

 

He was helped from his chair in the next blink and the mass of people behind Harry parted silently to allow them right of passage. They made it to the middle of the dance floor and stood still for a long time. Their eyes clashed, their hands held, and Severus forgot his embarrassment the moment Harry stood up on tiptoes and brushed his lips in a feather-light kiss.

“It's tradition. We're standing under the mistletoe, my love...”

 

A smile broke across Severus' lips as Harry's arms curled around his waist, coming close enough to rest that messy head against his chest. They began to sway in circles to the rhythm of the music, ignoring the fact that the entire room was gaping rudely at them, ignoring the flashes of the cameras and the increasingly louder whispering that surrounded them. They twirled and twirled under a thousand candles, giggling, smiling and, just like any other couple in the ballroom, kissing each other breathless beneath the mistletoe...

 


End file.
